The Blood of Legend
by Fasma
Summary: Ryeowook yang merupakan remaja biasa, kehidupannya mulai berubah sejak bertemu dengan Yesung. #Republish
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Blood of Legend ****(ch. 1)**  
**Author: Anggraini Fasma and Veronika Yayik**  
**Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, and all member of Super Junior**  
**  
**

_Anyeonggg! Author share FF nih… like this, yo…_  
_*nyanyi iwak peyek bareng Yesung_

*AUTHOR POV*

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Sesampainya ia di ruang tengah, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Seharian penuh, dia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas di sekolah yang memang menguras banyak tenaga.

Ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dengan langkah gotai, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk sekedar melegakan tenggorokannya. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Seketika, dia menyemburkan semua air yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Wookie!"

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Mianhae, saeng. Kau baru pulang?"

"Ye, hyung. Aku sangat lelah."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku lapar, hyung."

"Ne, kau mandi dulu. Biar aku siapkan makananmu."

"Ye, hyung. Gomawo."

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di depannya.

"Apa itu?" dia sedikit bingung. Ia merasakan hawa dingin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ryeowook membalikkan badannya. Saat itu juga, ia merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin menerpa wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Seketika itu juga, kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan ia pun terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Wookie?" Leeteuk yang melihat dongsaengnya terduduk lemas, merasa khawatir. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook hingga tubuh mereka sejajar. "Gwenchana?"

Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Wookie? Gwenchana?" Leeteuk sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook hingga membuatnya tersadar.

"Hah? W-wae? Hyung bilang apa?"

"Kau sakit?"

"A-aniyo. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan"

"Ya sudah. Mandilah dulu, setelah itu istirahat. Biar nanti aku yang membawa makanan ke kamarmu." Leeteuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku mandi dulu."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ryeowook telah rapi dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya.

'TOK-TOK'

"Wookie! Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ye, hyung."

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku membawa makanan untukmu."

Ryeowook membukakan pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Leeteuk masuk. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Hyung mau kemana? Rapi sekali?"

"Oh, hyung ada sedikit urusan di luar."

"Hampir setiap malam, hyung selalu pergi."

"Mianhae, saeng. Ini sangat penting."

"…"

Ia sedikit mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Ya sudah, hyung pergi dulu. Kau di rumah baik-baik, ya."

Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Dia menutup pintu perlahan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku titip dia padamu. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Bisiknya perlahan.

Pagi pun datang. Ryeowook terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja dekatnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Hah.. Mimpi itu lagi…"

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Beberapa saat kamudian, HP-nya berbunyi.

'Leeteuk Hyung Calling'

"Yeoboseo, hyung"

"Wookie, kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku baru saja bangun, hyung."

"Mian, hyung pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tadi ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidur terlalu lelap, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Memangnya hyung sekarang ada dimana?"

"A-aku… Wookie, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja. Segera makan sarapanmu sebelum dingin. Hyung sibuk. Sudah dulu, yaa." Leeteuk segera memutus sambungan telefonnya.

Ryeowook menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Sebenarnya apa sih pekerjaan Leeteuk hyung itu? Seberapa pentingnyakah dia?"

Ryeowook pun segera turun menuju meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya dengan makan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mengapa ruangan ini kotor sekali? Leeteuk hyung pasti sangat lelah sehingga tidak sempat membersihkannya." Lirihnya.

Cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah itu ia segera membereskan meja makannya dan menyiapkan peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian,dia telah selesai membersihkan dapur dan ruang makan. Ia pun beralih ke ruang dengan pekerjaannya,ia hendak mengembalikan peralatan bersih-bersihnya ke gudang. Ketika ia melewati kamar Leeteuk, ia berhenti sesaat.

"Apa aku bersihkan sekalian kamar Teukie hyung? Tapi aku belum pernah memasuki kamarnya tanpa seijinnya." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar Leeteuk.

"Pulang nanti Teukie hyung pasti sangat akan sedikit meringankan pekerjaannya."

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu kamar sebuah ruangan yang serba sana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size, seperangkat computer dan sebuah lemari besar yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya.

"Ternyata kamar Leeteuk hyung tak terlalu kotor. Sebaiknya ku sapu saja."

Ryeowook menyapu kamar Leeteuk sambil bersenandung kecil. Tanpa sadar,sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya.

"Haah…akhirnya selesai juga."

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya,Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

'BRAAKKKK'

Ryeowook terjingkat dan menoleh ke sumber sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul coklat lusuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia pun mendekat dan mengambil buku itu. Dia merasa penasaran dan dengan segera ia membuka buku itu.

_Halaman pertama_

_**Banyak ilustrasi tergambar menggunakan tinta dengan goresan kasar khas buku tua dari abad pertengahan. Bagi dia yang ditakdirkan, perlindungan darinya yang mengalirkan darah Aquilius dan terikat perjanjian keabadian masa lalu akan selalu menyertainya.**_

Ryeowook membaca kalimat itu berulang berusaha mencerna maksud dari kalimat itu. Dia membolakbalikkan halaman itu.

'JTTAARRRR!'

'brukk'

Dia terkejut dengan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Tanpa sadar, buku yang ia pegang terjatuh. Angin berhembus kencang hingga jendela kamar Leeteuk terbuka. Angin menerpa buku itu hingga menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang ditulis dengan tinta merah. Ryeowook mengambil buku itu dan mengamatinya sekilas.

"Tinta merah?"

**TBC**

_Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah mau luangin waktu untuk baca. Moga kalian suka…_  
_RCL yaa… (Read, Comment, Like) *DeepBow_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

'JTTAARRRR!'

'brukk'

Dia terkejut dengan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Tanpa sadar, buku yang ia pegang terjatuh. Angin berhembus kencang hingga jendela kamar Leeteuk terbuka. Angin menerpa buku itu hingga menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang ditulis dengan tinta merah. Ryeowook mengambil buku itu dan mengamatinya sekilas.

"Tinta Merah?" dia merasa aneh sekaligus penasaran.

**Title : The Blood of Legend ( Ch. 2 )**  
**Author: Anggraini Fasma and Veronika Yayik**  
**Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, and all member of Super Junior**

**_Sang Aquilius telah terlahir kembali menjadi yang terpilih. Yang membawa darah legenda. Dibangkitkan oleh ikatan takdir Aquilius. Membawa kejayaan yang dibuang olehnya. Dia yang mengincarnya. Yang memusnahkan sumber keabadian. Merah kehitaman akan selalu-_**

Belum selesai Ryeowook membaca kalimat terakhir, tiba-tiba keadaan seakitar berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Kejadian yang sama seperti ketika dia berada di dapur malam tadi. Semakin lama, perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Dia merasa takut dan cemas. Dia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sesaat kemudian, dia merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga semuanya terasa gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia hampir membacanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?! HAH?!"

"…"

"KAU TAU KAN, BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA SAMPAI MEMBACANYA?!"

"Mianhae, aku lalai dalam menjaganya."

"Hahh… jangan sampai ini terjadi lagi. Ini akan sangat berbahaya. Jika dia mengetahui semuanya ketika belum saatnya tiba."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kita hilangkan ingatannya."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berbahaya? Bagaimana jika ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?"

"Semoga itu tidak terjadi padanya."

Perlahan, Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya karena merasakan sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah matanya.

"Wookie, gwenchana?"

"H-hyung.. Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan di kamarku. Kau sakit?"

"Geurae? Nan gwenchana, hyung."

"Memangnya, sedang apa kau dikamarku?"

"Aku ingin membersihkan kamarmu, hyung. Lalu aku-"

"Hmm? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?"

"A-aku- Aku kenapa, hyung?"

"Hahaha" Leeteuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan."

"Sepertinya iya…"

"Istirahatlah. Akhir-akhir ini, sifatmu sedikit aneh."

"Ne, hyung."

Leeteuk menyelimuti adiknya dan menungguinya hingga dia benar-benar tertidur. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook tertidur, dia mengelus rambut adiknya dan mengecup keningnya perlahan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook perlahan.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Leeteuk-shi."

"Gwenchana. Tapi jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Jiwanya belum mampu untuk menuliskan tinta keabadian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan negeri Znadg dan klan kita?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, selama ini."

"Penyerangan itu?"

"Bulan purnama. Mereka akan menggunakan kekuatan bulan purnama."

"Tapi itu beberapa hari lagi. Pangeran Aquilius tidak akan mampu menghadapinya."

"Aku tahu. bahkan dia pun sama sekali belum pernah melihat negeri Znadg."

"Buku itu, kuncinya."

"Andwae! Dia belum tahu arti dari buku itu. Itu akan sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Sebelum mereka menghancurkan klan kita."

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa. Ryeowook tengah bersiap untuk menjalani harinya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Seketika itu juga, dia merasakan sesuatu yang perih menyayat lengannya.

"Sshhh…" ia membuka lengan kemejanya perlahan dan menemukan goresan-goresan merah perlahan terbentuk di lengan kirinya.

'tok-tok'

"Wookie.."

Ryeowook kembali menutup lengannya ketika mendengar hyungnya memanggilnya.

"Ye?"

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook perlahan. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ye, hyung.."

"Kau kenapa? Gwenchana?" Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang memegang lengannya erat.

"Mollayo, hyung. Tiba-tiba lenganku terasa perih. Appoyo…" Ia menunjukkan luka pada lengannya itu ke Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terkejut karenanya. Ia meraba lengan Ryeowook dengan sangat hati-hati.

"I-igeo…"

"Wae, hyung?"

"Sakitkah?"

"Perih. Rasanya seperti disayat."

Leeteuk segera menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah waktunya. Mereka sekarang pasti sedang mencarimu."

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku membawanya ke Znadg."

"Apa itu tidak lebih berbahaya?"

"Lalu aku harus membawanya kemana, Yesung-shi? Jika aku tetap membiarkannya tinggal di bumi, akan semakin susah untuk menjaganya. mereka juga akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan Ryeowook."

"Znadg. Kau tahu kan, walaupun dia itu Aquilius, tapi tetap, dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah manusia. Znadg tidak ada satupun makanan manusia. Tak ada yang mengenalinya satu-pun. Dan kau juga tahu kan, bagaimana jika sampai-"

"Mereka mengetahuinya. Dan berita akan tersebar dengan sangat cepat? Psyche mengetahuinya, dan- Arrghhh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Tenanglah, Leeteuk-shi…hahh… Kau memang melupakan tugasku."

"Yesung-shi.. Ah! Mianhae."

"Aku akan menjaganya. Sang Aquilius tidak boleh tersentuh oleh mereka. Sedikitpun."

Leeteuk memasuki sebuah kamar. Disana ada seorang tengah terduduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang bingung keadaan sekitar. Semuanya tampak asing dimatanya.

"Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook berdiri dari ranjangnya dan segera memeluk hyung-nya.

"Hyung, aku pikir, aku hanya sendiri di tempat ini.. Kau kemana saja, hyung?"

"Mianhae, saeng.. hyung tadi ada urusan." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin hyung kenalkan padamu."

"Nuguseyo?"

"Aku." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Leeteuk.

"Namanya Yesung."

"O-oh! Yesung."

"Panggil dia 'hyung', Wookie. Dia lebih tua darimu."

"Ne, Yesung imnida." Kata Yesung dengan tatapan datar dan tidak perduli.

"Hyung siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Dialah yang akan menjadi pelindung mu untuk saat ini."

"A-apa maksud mu hyung, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Anak belum cukup umur sepertimu belum akan mengerti." Kata Yesung datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

**T.B.C**

Thank you yang udah baca ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_anyeong, kami kembali dengan lanjutan chapternya. makasih yang udah mau baca dan review. ada yang bilang katanya "dialog tanpa nama" sebenernya kami sengaja membuatnya, karena menurut kami kalau genre Fantasy and Mystery itu jika terlalu banyak menggunakan "dialog dengan nama", (misalnya "Ne, Yesung imnida." Kata Yesung) akan terjadi banyak pengulangan kata. trus, biasanya genre seperti ini (yang kebanyakan author baca) malah jarang menyebutkan secara terang-terangan siapa yang berdialog. makasih buat kritik dan sarannya. author suka, dan itu adalah masukan yang baaagguusss baaannggeettt! ^^  
maaf jika ada salah kata dari kami ^^_

_**Part Sebelumnya…**_

"Ne, Yesung imnida." Kata Yesung dengan tatapan datar dan tidak perduli.

"Hyung siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Dialah yang akan menjadi pelindung mu untuk saat ini."

"A-apa maksud mu hyung, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Anak belum cukup umur seperti mu belum akan mengerti." Kata Yesung datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

**Title : The Blood of Legend ( Part 3 )**  
**Author: Anggraini Fasma and Veronika Yayik**  
**Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, and all member of Super Junior**

"Hei…aku tidak sedang sedang bicara dengan mu!" Balas Ryeowook.

"Haaah..Leeteuk-shi jelaskan dulu padanya, nanti kalau sudah selesai panggil aku."

Saat itu juga Yesung menghilang seperti angin di depan mata Ryeowook. Melihat kejadian itu Ryeowook hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi kebingungan dongsengnya ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Ryeowook sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Baiklah,sekarang bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya?" kata Leeteuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyunggg…" Rengek Ryeowook.

"Begini, sekarang kau berada di di mana seharusnya para Aquilius berada."

"Znadg, Aquilius…? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Yesung-shi!" Panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne." Tiba-tiba Yesung sudah ada di samping Leeteuk. Ryeowook yang melihatnya kembali terkejut dan sedikit terjingkat.

"Wokie-ah, untuk lebih jelasnya Yesung akan menjelaskannya pada mu."

"Ck…hyung, ayolah. Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari pada aku." Kata Yesung ketus.

"Yesung-shi, kalau aku yang menjelaskannya akan sedikit sulit bagi Wokie untuk mencernannya. Kau kan punya kemampuan untuk memberikan vision pada seseorang, nah sekarang gunakan vision mu pada Wokie untuk menjelaskannya."

"Haaah…terserah kau sajalah."

Yesung pun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Leeteuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu, agar Yesung dapat memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

"Hyung…ka-kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku bersama orang aneh ini!"

"Maaf Wokie-ah, aku harus meninggalkan mu bersama dengan Yesung, dialah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja dia membutuhkan ketenagan untuk melakukannya"

Setelah itu Leeteuk pun menghilang bagaikan angin seperti apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Yesung pun mulai berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan-lahan Yesung mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur menghadap Ryeowook.

"Ulurkan tangan mu!" Perintah Yesung.

"MWO? Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang ingin mengetahui semua yang sedang terjadi?"

"Ne,tapi kan kau bisa langsung apa harus mengulurkan tangan segala?" Bantah Ryeowook.

"Ck…Kau mau tidak?!" Yesung menaikkan volumenya.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG, KAU HANYA PERLU MENCERITAKANNYA SAJA!" Ryeowook juga menaikkan volumenya suaranya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di kamar itu menjadi sunyi.

"Hei…cepat jelaskan semuanya." Perintah Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mencengkeram tangan Ryeowook dengan paksa.

"HEI…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Kalau kau berteriak dengan wajah seperti itu, entah mengapa kau jadi terlihat…manis." Kata Yesung sambil menampakan cengiran yang sulit diartikan.

"LEETEUK HYUNG, TOLONG AKU! ORANG INI SUDAH GILA!" Ryeowook memberontak.

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Goda Yesung.

Ryeowook yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yesung, langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha membukannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" Kata Ryeowook panik.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa keluar." Yesung sudah berjalan ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya, saat itu juga tangan kiri Yesung menempel di pintu untuk mengunci pergerakan tubuh keadaan itu, Ryeowook hanya terdiam kaku. Tangan kanan Yesung pun menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Bagaikan dihipnotis, sontak Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Yesung. Seketika itu juga Yesung memberikan vision pada Ryeowook tentang masa lalunya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Yesung menghentikan visionnya karena Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengguncang bahu Ryeowook.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook yang pandangannya mulai meredup. Saat itu juga, Ryeowook jatuh tak sadarkan diri di bahu Yesung.

"Mianhae." Ucap Yesung lirih.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Diselimutinya tubuh Ryeowook dengan sangat hati-hati. Ditatapnya wajah lelah Ryeowook dan disekanya keringat di sekitar keningnya.

"Kau memang belum saatnya untuk melihat ini semua." Yesung melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Bagaimana Yesung-shi?" Tanya Leeteuk karena melihat Yesung melenggang ke luar kamar.

"Dia belum bisa melakukannya Leeteuk-shi. Dia masih sangat lemah"

"Padahal sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan tiba. Haah...bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tahu itu." Sahut Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kata Eunhyuk-shi,sudah mencapai 65 %. Tinggal menunggu 'sang darah campuran' untuk ikut bergabung."

"Ah...ne, kalau begitu,aku akan melihat keadaan di sana. Aku titip Ryeowook."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk pun menghilang seperti angin. Setelah kepergian Leeteuk, Yesung masuk kembali ke kamar di mana Ryeowook tengah tertidur. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Yesung menbelalakan matanya saat didapatinya kamar Ryeowook kosong. Terlihat selimut penutup tubuh Ryeowook telah berserakan di lantai dan angin masuk akibat jendela yang terbuka.

"Sial!" Umpat Yesung.

Ia pun segera melompat ke luar dari jendela. Dengan dirinya yang seorang keturunan Aquilius, tentu saja tidak mustahil untuk terbang tanpa alat bantu apa pun. Dilihatnya sesosok makhluk yang memakai jubah dan tudung hitam tengah melayang di udara sambil mendekap Ryeowook yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Psyche." Gumam Yesung.

Secepat kilat ia menghadang makhluk itu.

"KAU! Kau pasti yang mengintai sang Aquilius saat itu. Hingga dia hampir membacanya!"

"HAHAHA! Kau baru menyadarinya, hah?!"

"Lepaskan dia dari tangan mu yang menjijikkan itu!"

"Ha...ha...ha...Aquilius. Kalian pikir kami para Psyche tidak tahu rencana kalian dan legenda 'darah campuran' anak ini?"

"Kalian para penghianat akan mati!" Ancam Yesung. Dari tangan Yesung muncul kobaran api biru yang tak terbayangkan panasnya.

"Hah...coba saja kalau bisa!" Balas makhluk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi pertempuran sengit di antara ke duanya. Yesung yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga Ryeowook yang sekarang menjadi 'tuan muda' nya, terus saja menyerang makhluk itu dengan bola-bola api yang keluar dari tangannya.

'JTARRRR...JTARRR'

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yesung untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu. Bola api yang ia lemparkan, semuanya tepat mengenai sang makhluk tanpa menggores kulit 'tuan mudanya'. Makhluk itu terbakar menjadi abu. Tubuh Ryeowook yang tidak ditahan oleh apa pun, meluncur mulus ke tanah . Dengan sigap, Yesung segera menangkap tubuh Ryeowook sebelum membentur tanah.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi untuk anda tuan muda."

Yesung segera terbang menembus malam yang dingin dengan menggendong sesosok pria di tangannya. Dalam dekapan Yesung, Ryeowook bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu akan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"Dingin." Samar-samar Ryeowook bergumam lirih sambil menelungsupkan tangannya di dada Yesung.

"Ye, bersabarlah kita akan segera sampai."

'BRAKKK!'

"KURANG AJAR!"

"…"

"Hahh! Bagaimana mungkin bisa gagal!"

"Josonghamnida, yang mulia. Salah satu makhluk itu ikut campur."

"Sialan!"

"Yang mulia, lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Kita tunggu langkah kadua mereka setelah ini."

"Ne, Yang mulia."

_**TBC**_

_Thanks yang udah baca ^^ REVIEWnya ditunggu ^^_


End file.
